


Eddsworldstuck: Commentary - Act 1

by rhythmicTimeloop (JokerV3)



Series: Eddsworldstuck Commentary [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, it's easier that way, kinda reminds me of when i was apart of the creator rounds for an OCT i was in a while ago, mild to explicit language, yea that's the character tag and will be the only one throughout this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/rhythmicTimeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentary for Eddsworldstuck: Act 1.<br/>Anything that's bolded and in brackets is comments left by me, Rc a.k.a. rcKEY a.k.a. rhythmicTimeloop.<br/>Also, there may be composition mistakes in my comments is from me just not wanting to correct those.<br/>And during the pesterlogs, I suggest clicking the button 'Hide Creator's Style' so it's easier to see my comments that are in the pesterlogs. If you want to that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day [I think about that title a lot... What was I thinking?]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eddsworldstuck: Act 1 - The End of the World Can't Be That Bad... Can It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331719) by [JokerV3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3). 



> Well, this is going to be a thing as Eddsworldstuck progresses.  
> It'll allow you to get into what I'm exactly doing and hopefully make you feel like you can tell what I'm thinking.  
> ...there's going to be a lot of explicit language. And insults. And teases. And many more. Because that's just me.  
> If only you could see my commentary on my rough drafts and comic scripts.  
> I'm like that person that comments on the actions of characters, calling them stupid and oblivious to things.  
> Aha...

It was just another day.  **[ALRIGHT. 'ERE WE GO. BRING ON THE OLD AND TERRIBLE WRITING.]**

Edd and Tom were sitting on their red couch with Tom flipping through every channel on the television. The television not showing up with a single thing to watch today. Edd was doodling something on his notebook. He stopped for a moment to realign the glasses on his face. He resumed to the doodling. They sat in silence with the exception of the television going on in the background.

Just another day.

Another boring day it was. 

Tom let out a heavy sigh. “God, nothing to do or watch today. Why can’t we go anywhere?”

Edd sighed. “Well, we wouldn’t really be able to afford anything good, you know...” Tom opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted by Edd. “And don’t you dare say it’s because I buy all of that cola. There’s you and your alcohol after all.” Tom shut his mouth and went back to switching through the channels on the television again. Edd expressed a small smirk at his own words.

A few minutes later, the front door was thrown open having been basically kicked open by Matt, holding a paper bag in his hand. He had a really big smile on his face, certainly from what was within that bag he held. Edd looked over the couch. “Oh, hey, Matt. Where’ve you been?”

Matt walked over, having closing and locking the door first, and held out the bag in front of himself proudly. “I just found something incredible!”

Tom didn’t look up at Matt. He scoffed with a clever smirk on his face. “Like what? More junk for the stuff in your room?”  **[Eddsworldstuck, more like: References to the series for the first few chapters because I can't write tbh.]**

Matt scowled at Tom’s words. “This is not junk, Tom!” He reached into the bag and pulled out three cases of what looked like to be video game cases. The cover on top showed a bright green house that was broken into squares. The title on top read the name Sburb in all caps and in green as well. Edd and Tom, having looked up this time, both took ahold of a case to look at it.

“S…burb? What is this Matt?” Edd asked.  **[Because it's SBURB not S-BURB. PSSH. GOSH. But that's just someone's preference. My preference is SBURB. m'kay?]**

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know, some guy handed it to me in this bag and,” Matt went on to correct the way to say the name, “he said it’s called Sburb.”

“So, you took some random video game from some random guy on the street who gave this to you? Are you stupid?” Tom said with an insulting tone.

Matt shrugged. “Well, it looked great to play!" Tom let out an annoyed sigh in response.  **[Something I noticed in my writing is that there's a lot of sighing from people. I don't know why but that's something I kinda have to stop doing so much. SO MUCH SIGHING...]**

Edd opened the case. There was a piece of paper inside that sat upon the one of the two discs inside the case. It sat upon the one that read ‘CLIENT’ underneath the game’s title. The paper was the size of a piece of printer paper that was folded in half. Edd picked it up and opened it. What was on the paper was what put Edd in a shock and caused him to almost drop it. At the top read, ‘Edd Gould,’ along with some other things written underneath. All of it was written, well, typed actually, in black ink. Edd looked at the other two. They had opened their cases as well after seeing what was in Edd’s case.

“Why the hell is our names in these cases? Think the ‘game’ still looks great to you, Matt?” Tom said angrily with a small glare at Matt. Matt just let out a small, nervous chuckle as a response. Edd looked back to the paper that was still sitting on the disc. He read it out loud.

“It’ll be tricky to play when all three of you are in the same house but I’m sure the game will bend the rules to allow that. It's always done that. Not like you ever remember. This isn’t just another day where you play another game. This is something completely special and I’m sure you’ll play it to the end. Well... Survive to the end.” And that was the end of the paper. There was no signature or any name of whoever had given the three this game. The pieces of paper in the other two’s cases read the same thing as well, the only difference being it was their own names on each paper at the top. Edd sighed. “What the hell did you even find, Matt?”

Matt scratched the back of his head and let out a small chuckle. “Should we play the game?” He said with a small, uncertain grin.

They were in silence for a few moments before Tom spoke. “Oh screw it. Let’s just play the damn thing.” Tom got up and headed to his room. “It looks like a PC game, so let’s just get through this stupid game already.”

Edd and Matt looked at each other. Edd shrugged and let out a small sigh. “Yeah, why not. It doesn’t seem to be that bad of a game.” Edd looked at the cover. “After all, the cover looks pretty cool.”  **[I always thought of the chapter ending here being really awkward. But nonetheless, I've kept it here. More for the sake of the fact that I don't want to rewrite this here since this was what I wrote long ago.]**

**[Well, that's A1C1's commentary. Time to do even more. Oh dear...]**

**\-- Rc**


	2. Player 4 [Such a cliche and boring name... I couldn't think of anything else at the time tbh.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to chapter 2, YAAAAY...  
> ...yea.

Yet another day.  **[-cries because what the fuck was I writing-]**

Another boring day.

The same boring day as stated before.

And it was getting colder.  **[Yes. The weather totally caused me to write like this. I live in the Midwest of the United States. It's like a frozen hell up in here where I live. ...and it may be the fact I'm originally from a state where it's summer all year round. ...plus lots of rain...]**

There was no need for an overcoat of any kind. But it was enough to at least require a jacket. Only an idiot would go without one. Don’t want to freeze and all that nonsense. And that’s exactly what Tord did. Well, the jacket wearing part that is. It was just a plain red and hooded jacket. Nothing too special. Just something that was enough to keep himself from getting the chills. He had the hood placed over his head and arms crossed over his chest. It honestly wasn’t all that cold. All you really needed was a jacket. After all, only an idiot would go without one during the cold.

He let out a sigh. It was just another day. Another boring day. And it was cold, so there’s that.  **[SO MANY SIGHS...]**

He was walking around a block or two near where he lived. He decided that maybe walking around would ease the boring air of this day.

But, it didn’t help. The day was still boring... With the addition of being a little cold. That accursed cold…  **[SO MUCH FROZEN HELL.]** **  
**

Tord was on his way back to where he lived after walking for about half and hour. He passed by an alleyway that was too dark to see through. He thought nothing of it.

From the alleyway, a hand that was gloved in black, reached out and grabbed Tord by the back of his jacket.

On an instinct, Tord reached into his jacket’s front pocket. Before he could pull out the weapon he had stored there, the figure let him go and spoke.  **[At the time I wrote this, I was treating Tord as being trigger happy and willingly to put a gun on anyone. No need to hit me for that. I've already done so, mentally at least. ...I wrote this awhile ago. I actually hate characterizing Tord as nothing but that. The way I'm characterizing and developing his character and personality in Eddsworldstuck is something I can't say right now but will be going along through for the story as it progresses.]** **  
**

“Woah! Don’t need to go all crazy with your strife specibus… I’m not going to hurt you, so chill…” **[As it's revealed in A1C4, Time Healing and Space Breaking, this is actually the bright red blooded troll, Kyndal Alaula. It's shown that this is actually him out of character because he was told to act like this by RT a.k.a. Kelsey. Why did I do this? I don't know. I don't exactly recall the exact reasoning since I wrote this awhile ago.]**

Tord raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Strife spec-what?”

The figure sighed. Underneath the hood of the cloak they wore, they rolled their eyes in annoyance. “You’re much more difficult than that other one. The other one took it with almost no questions asked.” The figure stretched out their right arm from underneath their long black cloak, holding out a paper bag that folded over on the top. “Here. Just take the damn thing.” Tord cautiously reached out and took ahold of the bag. When he got it in his hands, the figure withdrew their arm back into their cloak.  **[Tbh, he's wearing a cloak to: 1) Hide himself since he's... Well... A troll on a pre-Sburb Earth... And 2) I like people in cloaks doing things like this. Mysterious things~]**

Tord looked at the bag in confusion. He opened the bag and looked inside. There was a case inside. A video game case. The front cover was faced down so only the backside showed. The backside had so much text typed onto the back, it wasn’t really worth reading… At the moment.

“Uhh… What is this?”

The figure let out a chuckle. Tord finally noticed that the voice sounded male with some kind of accent within his voice. _A male in his teens, probably sixteen or so years old. What kind of accent is that?_ **[By accent, I don't know what I mean by that. Maybe something similar to mine when I speak since my own voice sometimes get some kind of accents to it. Or maybe its something like my OC, Trace Carver, with how his voice is accented in a way. I don't know. Like I've said before, I wrote this awhile ago after all...]**

“It’s a video game that you play on the computer. Isn’t it obvious? Or did you only look at the back cover? You probably did. The front cover was facing down wasn’t it? It probably was. Quite a lot to read now, isn’t it?” The figure was grinning, teeth bared. The grin was able to be seen, the hood only covered the eyes after all… Tord noticed that the cloaked figure's teeth were sharp.

Tord shot a glare at the figure, even though he couldn’t see the glare… Or maybe he could. _What a smartass… And he sounded like he enjoyed this…_

“You know, it’s more than just a game.”

“What?”

The figure let out another chuckle. “Oh. You’ll see~” The figure turned around and headed into the shadows of the long alleyway. He said over his shoulder, “Good luck with getting to the end!” The figure disappeared into the darkness, having wearing that long black cloak. “By the way, it’s pronounced Sburb. Bye, now!” With that said, he was gone.

Tord looked to the bag in his hand. He stuffed it into his front jacket pocket and went to fix the hood on his head. He headed back onto the sidewalk and headed back on to the path home. He placed his hands into his jacket’s pocket. “Hm. Sburb? Sounds pretty weird but… It sounds interesting…” Tord expressed a small smirk. “Tch. Why not? Might as well try it. It does sound pretty cool.”  **[It felt so weird to end it here tbh. But then again, I didn't know what I writing. After all, EWS is kinda a "write as I go" story. Or as one of my friends said, "writing by the seat of your pants" or something like that.]**

**\-- Rc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing commentary is fun~
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. ==> Pester [This has gotta be my shortest title name thus far... Bleh.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cries because my writing sucked so much back then even though it was less than a year ago-

Tord arrived home about ten or so minutes later.

He unlocked the door to his home, opened it and went on in. He kicked the door to close behind him, making sure to lock it as well. He walked over to his couch and sat down on to the end seat. He took the game case out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the seat next to him. He reached for his laptop that sat on the low table that sat before the couch and laid it upon his lap. He opened the laptop and it greeted him to a bright screen of his wallpaper and the many applications. He noticed the smiling yellow icon in the top left had a blinking red dot on it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who was trying to contact me? I haven't used that in a long time..." Tord had downloaded the simple chat program named Pesterchum a long time ago. He made no real use of the program, having only three contacts on the list but not bothering to use it, just like the three on the list. He only kept it installed for the hell of it. Curious as to who may be trying to contact him, he moved the cursor over the icon and doubled clicked.

A gold and black colored window popped up on the screen. The window showed four names listed instead of the usual three. There was a new username listed at the top with an icon next to it saying it was online along with a smiling yellow icon on the left of it. It was highlighted, showing that the user had sent a message. He read the username. “Rhythmic... Timeloop…? What kind of a username is that?” He rolled his eyes at the username. “Great…” He looked at the username for a few more moments before deciding to see what was up with this person. He sighed. “Well, why not…” He double clicked on the name and a private chat window opened up, linking to rhythmicTimeloop. The user had already sent a few messages...  **[Fun fact. My handle, rhythmicTimeloop, was thought of during on a ride to school. I thought of the word rhythmic since I love music and I love to sing. So, I'd be rhytmic and my moirail would be artist in spacelyArtist. And then I thought of adding time to it so I thought of rhythmicTime. And then I added loop for Timeloop and thus, rhythmicTimeloop was born. I love it~]**

Quite a few...

Several in fact…

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --  **[The ??:?? for the time. It was kept as that more for the fact I'm lazy with time.]**
> 
> RT: Heeeeeeeelllllllloooooooo~! C:  **[Let it be known that I love emotes and will use the hell out of 'em.]**
> 
> RT: How are you doing? **  
> **
> 
> RT: ...  **[Also, lots of ellipses... I really like using those. It's like I'm trailing off or get a little distracted in a way. ...I use them too much...]**
> 
> RT: ...are you away from your computer right now?
> 
> RT: Well, you’re not responding so that’s the most likely answer... ._.
> 
> RT: UGH... Come ON NOW. Reply already! There’s no such thing as all the time in the world! I should know. I know all about time itself! Aha. :P
> 
> RT: ...
> 
> RT: -humming elevator music because it’s basically necessary for this nonsense of waiting around for you to see this-
> 
> RT: Oh my GOD. When are you going to check out the messages from me?!
> 
> RT: In the first place, it was SOOOOO difficult to find your handle! And even though it's been so looooooonnnnngggg, it's still so difficult to remember it! After all, you're basically the only one who DOESN'T have their own name within their handle out of all 4 of you.  **[Let it be known that I kinda have a short-temper and it will be reflected within my own character...]**
> 
> RT: Come on! Reply!
> 
> KC: Oh. My. God.  **[Allow me to say that Tord's typing quirk in this chapter was terrible. Dear God, reading this over right now hurts me. It's better in A1C5 at least.]**
> 
> KC: What. The. Hell...?!
> 
> RT: Well, thank GOD, you reply now!
> 
> RT: Took you long enough!
> 
> KC: I... Was OUTSIDE... WALKING... 
> 
> RT: Hmmmmmmmm. Okay. Why didn’t you try checking it through your phone or something, though?
> 
> KC: I don’t have the app on my phone.
> 
> KC: I can just use my phone to TALK and TEXT.
> 
> RT: But it isn’t the SAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEE.
> 
> RT: Pesterchum works through different times and all that shit. :P It’s quite the useful program despite it’s boring looking and ugly ass color. It hurts the eyes SOOOO MUCH... >_<

Tord smirked. “They certainly don’t hesitate to swear to someone they barely know... Those emotes are kind of annoying though...”

> RT: Well, you should. It’s quite useful to have it EVERYWHERE...
> 
> KC: Who the hell are you anyway? How did you even get my username...?
> 
> RT: Just call me RT!
> 
> RT: I’m just a girl who’s going around, trying to help people who are doomed. Especially since your little party doesn't have the basics...
> 
> KC: Doomed?
> 
> RT: Hm. Guess that’s too early to speak of... In a way...
> 
> RT: ANYWAY~
> 
> RT: I’m just here to help!
> 
> RT: Especially with that little PC game you just now got~
> 
> RT: Sburb, I believe it’s called~? :>

Tord just stared at the words on the screen. He looked to the case he had laid onto the seat next to him before he opened the laptop. The case read Sburb in all green and caps. “How does she...?”

> KC: Wait. How do you know I have that?
> 
> RT: Pfft. I know a lot about times, you know~! And many other reasons that aren't needed to release right at this second.
> 
> KC: Oh my God, just... I don’t know. Can you just stop messaging me already?
> 
> RT: Oh, boo. You’re very boring now, Mage.  **["Why do they call them by their titles?" It's more of me calling them by titles. Because it's cool.]**
> 
> RT: One would think Mages would be so much cooler with the things they can do.
> 
> KC: What?
> 
> RT: Hm, still too early for that. Of course...
> 
> RT: Oh well... I’m getting bored of you... For now. I’m going to go pester someone else from your doomed for now session party.
> 
> RT: By the way, you have to enter last. Well, in simple terms, play the client disc last and play the server disc last.
> 
> KC: ...what?
> 
> RT: Just follow the damn card inside the case.
> 
> RT: Duh. :P
> 
> RT: Goodbye for now, Mage of Light.
> 
> RT: And good luck.  **[If you know what it means to be a Mage of Light, then you catch my drift.]**
> 
> RT: Pfft.
> 
> RT: You sort of need it. Heh heh.
> 
> RT: Oh! And make sure to contact one of your three friends. You know, the ones on your contact list on Pesterchum? It’d be better if you talk to them through your phone. It’ll go faster that way.
> 
> RT: Or maybe it'll be easier through Pesterchum.
> 
> RT: Just talk to one of them!
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] ceased pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --

With that message sent, the username disappeared from the contacts list. Tord just sat there, looking at the chat with rhythmicTimeloop; the chat window still appearing on the screen even though the username disappeared from the contacts list. He leaned back into his seat and let out a heavy sigh. He looked to the last message the girl sent. “Contact the other three from the contacts list? What is she talking about…?” He looked at his contacts list. “Oh…” He placed his laptop on to the table in front of him and reached into his front pocket to grab his cell phone. He unlocked the phone and went to the contacts list, scrolling through until he reached the one that read ‘HOME.’ He really should’ve changed the contact name by now but decided there was no use to doing so. He pressed the call button and held it up to his ear. The phone continued to ring for the number. “Come on. One of you pick up the damn phone..."

The call connected on the fifth ring.

* * *

The phone rang for five times before someone picked it up. “I got it!” Edd picked up the phone and spoke. “Hello?”

"Hey..."

Edd drew back a little in surprise at the voice. "Tord...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, hey. What's up?"

Tord sighed. "Did you three happen to get a game called Sburb?"

Edd blinked in surprise, even though Tord couldn't see that... They were talking over the phone after all. "Uhh... Yeah... Why?"

Tord looked to his own video game case. "...because I have that game as well..."

"Y-you have w-what?" Edd stuttered.

"Sburb...like you guys, apparently. Got it from some guy and was told by some girl to talk to you guys about it."

Edd raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh. Okay. That's the same way we got it... But what do you mean by some girl?'"

"Said something about-" Three pings in a row sounded from Tord's laptop interrupted him. Tord looked at the computer to see a new username on the contacts list, along with two others he already knew. rhythmicTimeloop was back and was trying to contact him yet again. There was also Tom's username of tomSka trying to contact him for some reason.  _Why the hell is he trying to talk with me?_ And the third one was the username of copernicusToxicant, one he's never seen before. All three were trying to contact him at the same time.  **[Who is copernicusToxicant anyway? WE MAY NEVER KNOW~ Well, more like not until probably the last chapter of Act 1 or maybe Act 2. I don't know.]**

"Uhh, Tord? Still there?" Edd said, interrupting Tord's thoughts on his laptop.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Umm, I'll call you back. I have to deal with something..."

"Okay. I have to talk later anyway. The computer in my room keeps pinging from that chat program I downloaded a while ago. Later."

"Yeah... Later..."

Edd put the phone on its base and ended the call. He went over to his computer in his room to see what was up.

Tord tossed the phone onto the seat next to him. It landed right next to the game case.

He grabbed his laptop from its place on the table and sat it on his lap. He looked at the three usernames of who was trying to contact him.

He wanted to see what rhythmicTimeloop had to say and he wanted to get more out of her that wasn't confusing to him. It was almost like she talked in riddles.

At the same time, he wanted to see what Tom wanted, even though he didn't really feel like responding to him.

And then there was the last username of copernicusToxicant. It seemed like a cool username. He wanted to see what this person wanted as well.  **[Damn straight it's a cool username. Although, copernicus is just a fancy word for crater on the moon. Aha. Although, the handle is making it sound like it's a toxic crater. Aha~ I found copernicus while looking for words that dealt with planets and space. Ye~ Well, more like I was searching for terms that were related to alchemy but yea.]**

He sat there, staring at the usernames on the screen. He let out a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do...?"

**[I feel like whenever I'm writing dialogue for Tord, I just use lots and lots of ellipses... I really got to stop that habit of typing so many ellipses... It's something I was told before in a critique for an entry to an OCT I was apart of. Well, on to A1C4.]**

**\-- Rc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH WRITING...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	4. Time Healing and Space Breaking [I really love this title.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha.  
> I'm going to have to do so many of these...

Edd checked out his computer. There were two people trying to contact him through the chat program, Pesterchum. He opened the program and a gold and black window popped up, showing a list of different names. Two of them were new names that had never been on his contacts before. The names spacelyArtist and cascasingCadence were both highlighted with a smiling yellow icon next to it. “Who are these guys?” He looked between the two names. He scrolled his cursor over the name spacelyArtist. “I wonder who they are.” He kept the cursor over the same name. “Hmm, may as well… The thing was going off every few seconds…” He double clicked the name spacelyArtist. A window opened to a private chat with the person. There was only one message. He raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it was coming from the other one…” He shrugged.” Might as well see what this person wants since I already clicked it…”

> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] began pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --
> 
> SA: Hi. How are you?
> 
> EW: Hi? Um, i’m fine, i guess?  **[Edd's typing quirk was actually based upon the actual way he types. C:]**
> 
> SA: just trying to get a conversation started and good  **[With the way my moirail a.k.a. Emily types is constructed from the way she actually types. She doesn't exactly have a solid typing quirk so I made one that combines all of the stuff (or most of it, I think) she types. I switch the first letter of each time she types to switch between upper and lower case, starting with uppercase. It doesn't end with a period at the end but ends with a question mark if there's a question. If there's two sentences, there's a period after the first. ...there's quite a bit. She actually has the most complex typing quirk compared to the other human characters.]**
> 
> EW: Um, who are you?
> 
> SA: Just call me SA
> 
> EW: Okay..?
> 
> SA: so. You’re the first to enter
> 
> EW: What?
> 
> SA: That game you got. Sburb
> 
> SA: you understand it right?
> 
> SA: You’ve read the back of the card right?  **[But then the cards became redundant because Rc can't write.]**

Edd looked at the game case that sat next to him. The case was open with the card sitting on a top the disc that read client in all caps. He picked up the card and looked at the back. There were numbered instructions along with his name and three other names that he knew. “What the hell…” He placed the card down on the table.

> EW: How did you know i had that?
> 
> SA: i just knew
> 
> SA: I, the Mage of Space, do know all about the creation of Space and the things in it after all
> 
> SA: well. Most of it
> 
> SA: It’s like I know all yet I don’t know all  **[Part of this pesterlog was written before I actually had a decent and somewhat concrete explanation of the Mage class. Just saying.]**
> 
> SA: it also fucks me over by messing with me. a lot
> 
> SA: Also. It isn’t new things that I know about
> 
> SA: things like I knew about it already and all that
> 
> SA: And the fact that I already knew you had that anyway...
> 
> EW: What?
> 
> SA: well now I’m speaking like RT  **[...I feel like I make many characters speak and type like me. ...I'm way too use to typing nicely and perfectly and shit. Aha...]**
> 
> SA: Oops...
> 
> SA: well. Sorry
> 
> SA: Anyway. I’m here to help
> 
> EW: Help with what?
> 
> SA: the game :/
> 
> SA: What else would there be?
> 
> EW: The game?

Edd picked up the card that read his name, having placed it down earlier. He looked at the back again, looking it over closer and with more attention.

> EW: What am i suppose to be doing?
> 
> SA: well. You shouldn’t be asking me that
> 
> SA: I can’t see shit. All I can do is chat with you
> 
> SA: maybe RT can help you. Although. She seems to be already pissed off at everything for only talking and replying to just two of you
> 
> EW: What?
> 
> SA: One second. Put the client disc in your computer for now
> 
> SA: oh shit. It looks like she’s going to break her keyboard with how angrily she’s typing on it  **[The image in your mind should be that of me typing along with my fingers very fast and furiously. And then eventually looking like a keyboard smash that still somehow makes my typing quirk. Aha.]**
> 
> SA: I’ll reply back again soon
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] ceased pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --

* * *

spacelyArtist looked over at her friend, rhythmicTimeloop, that sat on her right. She was typing away at her keyboard angrily, not wanting to use her headset to just simply talk into her chat. She looked over at the timelines that sat on her right and back to her chat, repeatedly going between the two in a hurried and worried state. ¨You okay?¨ spacelyArtist asked. rhythmicTimeloop let out a heavy sigh. ¨Oh yeah, I'm totally cool. Not like this whole game pisses me off to no end.¨  **[The idea was to not reveal the names 'til later. ...I don't know what I was writing.]**

spacelyArtist sighed as well. ¨Same. Why did we ever agree to our denizens to do this?¨

¨Because we would've been doomed if we didn't, apparently...¨ rhythmicTimeloop leaned back in her chair. ¨Their session party still pisses me off… Not knowing what to do… Maybe this time it’ll work.¨

¨Let’s hope so...¨

¨We don’t have a Hero of Hope...¨ rhythmicTimeloop glared.

¨Don’t need to be so rude. And what about Zorina? She is a Witch of Hope.¨

rhythmicTimeloop began to play with the thin, small and black plastic piece that stood on top of the white mask the covered half of her face. ¨Sorry...¨ She mumbled. “And well, she and the other eleven are more like a separate session and not apart ours.”

“Ah. Right.”

¨You know, maybe five will be our lucky number. It is a nice number.¨  **[It is a nice number. Numbers that are even, end in 5, and end in 0 are just beautiful. 413 is the exception. 'cause ya know, it's 413. Aha. I'm such Homestuck trash~]**

¨Hm, maybe.¨ spacelyArtist looked at rhythmicTimeloop’s computer screen. ¨You going to keep chatting with him?¨

¨The Knight? After that long ass rant, I’m just going to go try and pester the Mage again… I don't want to be too much of a bother like the last few times...¨

A notification sound sounded from her computer. After all of the dark red text, there was a short dark blue reply. ¨Well, there’s the Knight. Might as well tell him what to do since he replied..." rhythmicTimeloop looked at her friend. "What about you?¨

¨I may reply back to the Seer again and go talk to the Heir. He is the server player of the Seer after all.¨

rhythmicTimeloop smirked. ¨See? I told you that you would start calling them by their class names.¨ Her smirk turned into a small chuckle with a grin.

spacelyArtist returned the grin. ¨Well, you are my moirail and we do like the same things. I was probably expected by the laws of space and time to do so.¨

They both let out a few giggles. rhytmicTimeloop looked at her computer. She sighed. ¨May as well respond to the idiot Knight of Breath. Good luck speaking to the Heir. You know how an Heir of Mind can be.¨  **[By personal law, my character has gotta insult the crew in someway once in awhile. Mostly towards Tom because he's my favorite in the current crew.]**

spacelyArtist nodded. ¨Yep. An Heir of Mind can be pretty naive. But it’ll all work out.¨  **[I got that from one of the MANY Tumblr blogs on god tiers that an Heir of Mind can be naive. Considering Matt... Yeah, it works.]**

They both went to typing at their computers but spacelyArtist stopped for a moment. ¨Oh. Hey. Do you know where Landin is?¨

rhythmicTimeloop shrugged. ¨The Page? Pfft, he’s somewhere…¨

spacelyArtist got up from her seat and closed her laptop. She picked it up and headed out of the room. ¨Guess I’ll just look for him.¨ She stood in the doorway. ¨Good luck with speaking to the Knight and Mage.¨

rhythmicTimeloop waved her off. ¨That’s what the Mage of Light is for in the sessions now, isn’t he~? All that luck and fortune created and known by said Mage of Light~?¨ She grinned. spacelyArtist chuckled and headed out. rhythmicTimeloop looked at the blue text. She sighed. ¨Please make this easy on me, oh dear Knight of Breath...¨  **[Thing is, the Mage of Light is meant to be manipulated by luck. So, bad luck. Aha~ I wrote this before I knew the somewhat concrete meanings of Mage after all.]**

* * *

 

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: OKAY.
> 
> RT: I’m already getting pissed off at how many times I’ve gone through this.
> 
> RT: Even though you’re actually only the 3rd one I’ve pestered…
> 
> RT: Even though only one has ever responded so far...
> 
> RT: BUT... How many times has this been for me and MY Mage?
> 
> RT: I’ve been keeping count but at the same time, I haven’t.  **[Something I'd totally say to show that I somewhat care but lack a bit to actually care completely.]**
> 
> RT: I was a little more... Annoyingly sweet, I guess you could say, with your Mage but I can’t deal with this so I’m going to be a little... Harsher yet somewhat meaningful with my words to you, Knight.  **[Annoyingly sweet? Yeah, that fits I suppose.]**
> 
> RT: But then again, being cruel is something that is inverted of my own class as a dear Sylph in a way.
> 
> RT: This is already turning out too long.
> 
> RT: God damn it.
> 
> RT: I always monologue. I like monologuing but it cuts into getting to where I need to get! >_>  **[MONOLOGUING IS FUN~ Monologuing was something I enjoyed in my Drama I class. Especially since I had a monologue where the character was angry. Eh, heh~]**
> 
> RT: I will ramble on and on with different topics that all eventually lead to the point I was trying to say but my monologuing got in the way like it always does.
> 
> RT: It’s basically a love/hate relationship with monologuing.
> 
> RT: AHEM.
> 
> RT: SO.
> 
> RT: To cut this short…
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, heeeeeeeellllllllloooooo~ -insert happy emoticon here even though I could’ve inserted one myself-
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, you can call me RT.
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, I heard you got a little game called Sburb and even though your asses are doomed to be anyway, I’m here to help.
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, blah and contact your Mage of Light because forget having him contact you through phone. I think it’ll be easier if you and the Mage speak through chat.
> 
> RT: But, considering his timeline, it seems he contacted the Seer.
> 
> RT: So, scratch that contact through phone anyway since it’s been done.
> 
> RT: ...I really do monologue too much...
> 
> RT: Just contact your Mage of Light and get to planning.
> 
> RT: You are the client of him and he is the server of you after all.
> 
> TS: Holy crap.
> 
> TS: That’s a lot.
> 
> RT: Hm, I would’ve expected something better from you considering it is YOU, Knight. Considering the past and all...
> 
> RT: That’s pretty... Uncreative to just say “Holy crap” to all I have written.
> 
> TS: Holy shit?
> 
> RT: Hmmm…
> 
> TS: Holy pug in a pizzabox?  **[Fun fact: This was supposed to be one that I or someone else made up instead of taking it from an eddisode but I had no response. So, I just took the one from WTFuture since it's one of my favorite eddisodes. (By the way, my number one favorite is Spares~)]**
> 
> RT: That’ll do, I suppose since that happens to be a thing I've noticed you've done before in the past.
> 
> TS: Wait, who are you?
> 
> RT: Of course... And I already said it. Doing this over and over because none of you can ever get to a recall of it all.
> 
> TS: Do I have to read all of that?
> 
> RT: >_>
> 
> TS: …
> 
> RT: Yes. Yes, you have to or else you won’t understand anything.
> 
> RT: Even though you could just follow what your card tells you to do.
> 
> RT: The card you got with your copy of Sburb?
> 
> RT: Duh…
> 
> TS: Sooooo… Can you explain all of that?
> 
> RT: SIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.
> 
> RT: You know what? Fuck it.
> 
> RT: Go speak to your Mage. Tord was his name, correct?  **[I just wrote it that way to make it seem like I had just met them even though I already knew them. ...I think that's the way it was when I wrote this. I don't even know.]**
> 
> RT: Well, of course it is. What has it been? A year or so? I've somewhat stopped caring about keeping track of how long this has been.
> 
> RT: And read the damn back of the card while you’re at it.
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] has ceased pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --

* * *

The Mage of Space walked into what was her tenth room. _Please be in here…_ She looked around and her sight laid upon a grey skinned and orange horned alien. A troll. She smiled. “Hey, Landin!”

Landin looked up from his computer and sat up in his chair with a smile back. “Hey!”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“The same thing~?”

“Yep. A Prospit dreamer has to be the first to sleep after all.”

“Is it the same one this time~?”

“Every time.”

He nodded excitedly and held up a gloved hand in a thumbs up. “Got it~”

She did a quick nod. “Good.” She smiled. She turned around to exit but quickly stopped in her tracks. She turned back around. “Hey, Landin?”

“Yes~?”

“Do you happen to know if Kyndal has come back yet?”

He thought for a few seconds then shook his head. “Nope! Might want to ask Eirian or Kazane on where he is~”

The Mage’s expression saddened. “Hopefully he’s okay. This is the fourth time he has done this…”

Landin laughed. “I’m sure he’s okay~ He’s a Knight of Time! Knights are pretty awesome once they learn what the class teaches them!”

The Mage laughed. “Yeah. He is certainly different from when the two of us first met all of you.”

Landin went back to his computer, typing away with a toothy smile on his face, his set of razor sharp teeth showing in the smile. “Yep~ Just like how my class taught me!”

The Mage chuckled. “Yep!” She turned around and did a small wave while walking away.

“Later, Landin!”

“See ya, Emily!”

The Mage of Space, Emily, walked down a few hallways until she came upon the room she wanted. She had spent that last half hour looking around for Eirian and Kazane for the whereabouts of Kyndal Alaula before coming upon the room she was looking for. She had found Eirian in the hallway and asked her about Kyndal's whereabouts as to Eirian replying that he was certainly in his own room. And that was where Emily was now.

She knocked on the door.

Silence.

She knocked again... Harder.

Still silence.

She banged on the door with her fist. "Kyndal!"

“One second, damn it!”

Locks being unlocked sounded from the door and the door swung open. Standing there was a five foot tall troll with spiky black and bright red tipped hair with small orange horns. He was dressed in all black with a black hooded cloak over himself. “You know, I can’t believe you made me act like the way Kelsey does when I talked to them this time!”  **[Kyndal just seems like my fantroll of Karkat WHICH I'M TRYING VERY HARD TO CHANGE THAT... ...tbh, I have too many characters that were once inspired by actual characters. -looks at my OCs from my freshmen year- Ugh...]**

Emily laughed. “That was Kelsey's idea and well, it was a lot more fun that way, Kyndal!” She continued to laugh while Kyndal glared at her. After a minute, her laughing died down into a few giggles. “So, how was it?”

He sighed and scratched his head. “They got the game. Almost got shot by the Mage of Light. Whatever his fucking name was…” **  
**

“Tord, I think.”

“I think? This is the fifth time this is happening and you’re unsure about his name?”

She shot an annoyed glare at Kyndal. “You asked.” Kyndal rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Emily opened the laptop she had in her arms and the window to Pesterchum greeted her on her screen. She moved the cursor over to the name eddsWorld and double clicked. A private chat window opened up, showing their recent conversation to the point of her logging off to deal with the Sylph of Time, Kelsey, who was close to destroying her own keyboard. Emily sank to the ground and leaned up against the hall wall. Kyndal looked at her computer with interest.

“So, it begins again?”

“You’re a Knight of Time. You know the answer.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, what? This is the fifth time, right?”

“Yep!”

“Better fucking hope it works this time.”

“Well, can’t you go into the future and look for yourself, Kyndal?”

He shrugged. “I… I rather wait to see it, unlike the past few times.”

Emily laughed. “Don’t want to have a spoiler alert in your mind about what happens this time~?”

“What?” He looked at her in confusion. She shrugged at his question and he shot her an annoyed glare.

She clicked on the chat box and began to type. _Landin is already dealing with Matt. Probably chatting with him right now. All I gotta do is just talk to Edd real quick and then talk to Matt when he wakes up._ She let out a sigh and then expressed a small smile. _It has to work this time. It just has to._

* * *

 

> \-- glebeTerrane [GT] began trolling mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --
> 
> GT: h3y! how @r3 you doin?  **[Doing Landin's typing quirk is fun yet sometimes I forget things. But it's so fun~ Instead of periods, he ends everything in exclamation points or tildes with question marks. So fun~]**
> 
> ML: hi...i'm fine?
> 
> GT: good good!
> 
> GT: so! f33lin tir3d y3t~?
> 
> ML: tired? no.
> 
> GT: w3ll th@ts no good!
> 
> GT: but dont worry! youll b3 dr3@min in @ world of gold @nd prosp3rity soon!
> 
> ML: gold?

Landin raised his gloved hands and placed his pointer and middle fingers on his temples. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Hmm, your mind is somewhere~_ He searched and searched until he came upon what he wanted, all in under a minute. _Aha! Heirs are so easy to work with!_ He kept concentrating. _Ah! There it is! That's the part!_ He lowered his hands to his keyboard. He opened his eyes slowly and began to type away.

> GT: h3ir~?
> 
> GT: ...
> 
> GT: y3s!
> 
> GT: sw33t dr3@ms h3ir!
> 
> GT: 3njoy the world of prosp3rity~
> 
> GT: @ nic3 littl3 tr3@t b3for3 th3 g@m3 b3gins!
> 
> GT: it is n3c3ss@ry for @ prospit dr3@m3r lik3 yours3lf to dr3@m first @fter @ll!
> 
> GT: t:)  **[It's meant to look like his horns in a way. Ye.]**
> 
> \-- glebeTerrane [GT] ceased trolling mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --

* * *

Matt slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "What? Why is everything purple?" He sat up in his bed. He scratched the back of his head. He noticed his arm was clothed in golden silk robes. "Ah!" He got out of bed and went over to the full length mirror he had by his dresser.

He looked himself over. He was dressed in golden silk robes with hard shoulder pads that had little silk strings that hung loosely on each pad that draped over his sleeves. Woven into the middle of his golden tunic was a yellow quarter moon. He noticed the long cape that flowed behind him that ended at a thin point. He took notice of the small gem that served as a hook that kept his long cape attached. The gem had a light yellow symbol on it. "Looks like some kind of circle with lines coming out of it..."  **[Someday I'll draw references of my designs for dreamer outfits. SOMEDAY...]**

He looked away from the mirror and noticed the window that had golden light streaming on in. He looked around from where he was standing, finally taking notice of his room. The room was circular, like being in a purple sphere. Everything was purple, in different shades for the walls and different items lain throughout the room. The walls had many spirals that wove through the walls as decoration. "All of my stuff is here..." The room also held all of the items he had in his room. Every single thing, including the posters on his wall were here as well.  **[For the record, rooms are colored with their main color. I think that's the same as the characters in Homestuck if I recall correctly. I'M IN ACT 6 ACT WHATEVER ACT WHATEVER. I DON'T REMEMBER ANYMORE... I'M CAUGHT UP IN THIS LONG ASS WEBCOMIC. THE WIKIA TELLS ME WHATEVER I NEED.]**

He walked over to the window and looked outside. "Woah!" Outside were giant golden cathedral-like buildings that surrounded the area below him... Hundreds of feet below him. He leaned out further to look out. "Where am-" He lost the grip he had on the window ledge. He topped over the ledge and fell out of his window. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands over his head to brace for a landing that would have been fatal...

Would have been.

Upon feeling nothing, he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my God." He realized that he was flying... Upside down. He struggled to make himself upright. After a few minutes, he had spun himself upright to himself standing tall...well...flying tall.

He looked behind him to look at his room. His room was actually a sphere atop a huge pole that served his room as a tall tower that towered over all the buildings below. He looked down to the buildings. "Where am I?" After a few minutes of figuring out how to move, he flew himself down to the grounds below. Upon reaching the ground, the figures that he didn't notice before, stopped what they were doing to look at him. They were pure white figures dressed in silk clothes. Matt didn't know what they were but he didn't know they were called Prospitans. Of course, he didn't know that. He had no idea of knowing.

The surrounding Prospitans looked at each other, Matt still floating there a few feet above the ground being confused at the Prospitans that stood around him.

Smiles spread across the the pure white faces of the Prospitans. They began to cheer.

"The Heir is awake!"  **[I felt like that was a decent way to end the chapter. I could've done more but nah.]**

**\-- Rc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE TO DO...  
> WELL, FOR NOW.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. First is the Soul [I REALLY LOVE THAT TITLE~]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like caps.  
> Also, deleted the music links for this commentary.

  **[Even though I deleted the link for the song that took place here, the song is called Hate You [Meenah's song]. I didn't even choose it for the name. I chose it because it sounded cool. I listen to it a lot actually. Other than Homestuck music, I listen to a lot of Professor Layton music. Just a lot of video game scores. Especially the ending songs for Professor Layton. THEY'RE SUCH BEAUTIFUL SONGS~]**

Tord sat there, looking at the screen that had the window to the contacts list open. He sighed. “I guess I’ll chat with Tom as much as I don’t want to.” He moved his cursor over Tom’s username, tomSka. “She said to talk to one of them but I already did but I didn’t really get much…” He doubled clicked the username and a private chat window opened. “I can see what that girl and that other name want later…”

> \-- tomSka [TS] began pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --  **[If you haven't noticed, I did the coding to make the pesterlogs be 'br' instead of 'p' so it's no longer in paragraph form and breaks the line. The spaces bothered me so much in the pesterlogs. Paragraph coding is great for my regular text but not the pesterlogs.]**
> 
> TS: I don't know why I'm even talking to you; let alone why I even clicked on your name. But, someone told me to and I don’t know why I listened to her and she was kinda annoying.  
>  KC: She?  **[In this (and hopefully from now on), I made Tord's text in pesterlogs be shorter responses as I've always felt like his character would make short and concise responses that would say a lot. He says more dialogue when he's by himself.]**  
>  TS: Some girl with the name rhythmicTimeloop or something.  
>  KC: rhythmicTimeloop?  
>  TS: What? You know her?  
>  KC: I wish I didn’t. I saw the messages she sent, all of them.  
>  TS: Aha. It can’t be that bad.  
>  KC: It was over a 100 words. Tell me how that’s ‘not bad.’  
>  TS: AHA. It’s not that bad.  
>  KC: Tell me how exactly then.  
>  KC: Wait. Don't. I have a feeling on what you'll say.  
>  TS: Over 300.  **[Got that number from a word counter online when I copied and pasted the text into the box. Damn it, Tom. 300 is nothing.]**  
>  KC: Wow. You poor soul…  
>  TS: I hate you.  
>  TS: It’s worse than what you had and you just had to be a sarcastic asshole, didn’t you?  
>  KC: Being a sarcastic asshole to you is the best.  
>  TS: I hate you… So much…  
>  KC: Now why did you contact me? Even though that girl sort of told me.  
>  TS: Oh. That.

* * *

A knock sounded through the room. The Sylph, known as rhythmicTimeloop and Kelsey, sighed. “It’s open.” She said without taking her eyes off her holographic timelines.  **[Someday I'll draw exactly what that looks like.]**

The door opened and in walked the troll of Earth, the Page of Mind, the olive tier blooded troll: Landin Daichi. “Hey, Kelsey!” Kelsey raised her hand and did a small wave, her attention still to her timelines. “So, you said you called for my help~?”

“Yeah.”

“For what exactly~?”

Kelsey motioned with her hand and Landin walked over to stand next to her. She pointed at her holographic timeline which had a window open to each line, showing each of the four young men and what they were currently doing. Edd was currently busy at his computer, doing each little thing the program he had currently open through his client disc told him to do. Matt was busy sleeping at his desk due to the deep sleep he was put into through mind control, courtesy of Landin. Tom and Tord were both talking to each other through Pesterchum but it looked like it was going no where. They really didn’t have anything to do since they weren’t suppose to enter the game yet. That whole ‘plan ahead thing’ as told by Kelsey to them wasn’t exactly thought out. ...Well, she didn’t really TELL them what to do and plan out… She tapped on the window on Tord’s timeline and a new holographic screen appeared to the right of her current one. “You see the Mage?”

“Yep!”

“Put him to sleep.”

“Why~?”

“I just need someone from Derse to sleep and wake there, so it may as well be him.”

“Okay!”

Landin grabbed the chair next to Kelsey and sat down on it. He raised his hands to his head and placed two fingers on his temples on each side. _A Derse dreamer~? Last few times she made me force the other one~ Guess it's his turn for a chance~_ He focused his mind to use his abilities to find Tord's mind. _Now, where is he~?_ His mind came upon what he was looking for. _Aha! Now…~ To just try and put him to sleep!_ He focused upon the mind and willed it to let the person sleep. _No, not it! Just a little more~ There!_ Landin removed his hands from his head and rested them on the table.

"Good work, Page. Took a few minutes longer than expected though."  **[Like I've mentioned a while before, calling people by their titles is pretty cool. Like, call me Sylph and I'd be happy.]**

Landin chuckled. "Yeah~ Sorry!"

Kelsey sighed. "Well, it's alright. Derse dreamers are usually pretty tough to put to sleep. Derse is a bit of a scary looking place, after all..."

They looked at the screen of Tord, showing that he had fallen asleep, lying on his couch with the laptop that had been slid onto a part of the couch in front of him with a hand resting upon it. The window to Pesterchum was still open.

"I better pester the Knight so he knows what happened."

"Yeah! It'd be nice if he knew!" Landin stood up and headed for the door. "Later, Kelsey!"

She waved a little. "Later."

> TS: Well, she told me to talk to you about this game that you apparently have as well.  
>  TS: I think she said something about planning shit out which doesn't make sense since you don't plan shit out for most games before you play them.  
>  TS: ...  
>  TS: Still there? Or did you fall asleep at your damn computer. Wonderful.  
>  TS: Wait. She's contacting me again. Oh God. Here comes the long text.  
>  TS: When you wake up and reply, you're getting about as much as what she sends. Except it's from me being annoyed that you fucking fell asleep at the computer.
> 
> \-- tomSka [TS] ceased pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --

Tom closed the window to the chat with Tord and double clicked on the username, rhythmicTimeloop. "Wonder how long of an essay she wrote this time..." The window opened and Tom looked at the window in surprise. Instead of dark red text filling up the entire window, only a few sentences were there with a ceased pestering message at the end. According to the timestamps in the beginning and end, it showed that the messages were sent in less than a minute. The Sylph was always a fast typer, after all.

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: Your Mage of Light is sleeping and now awake in the kingdom of darkness.   
>  RT: The Seer will begin entrance soon.   
>  RT: And you are the server to the Heir. Funny, a Knight serving to an Heir. Aha. Server chains work in interesting ways. Pester him when he gets the Seer in. He may pester you though.   
>  RT: You all better enter alive... Or I will initiate the reset once again before this game even begins...  **[If you don't get it by now, I love speaking in riddles and smart sounding so that reflects in my writing and my words.]**  
> 
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] ceased pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --

* * *

 

> ** [The song placed here is called Maria's Theme from the Rhythm Thief soundtrack, a rhythm based 3DS game which is actually quite amazing that I started playing I think around the time it came out so its been a few years. I wanted a homage to the game that my moirail loves that I actually found through a demo but got into playing because of her. So, I had the need to put a Rhythm Thief OST into a place that related to my moirail.] **
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] began pestering mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --  **[Let me tell you, there was two choices as to what Matt's handle would be: wallyCube and mattLobster. I asked among friends and mattLobster won. Works out since 3 out of the 4 of them have their name in their handle: _edd_ sWorld,  _tom_ Ska, and  _matt_ Lobster. I guess it all evens out since in the total of the 6 human characters, 3 have their names in the handle while the other 3 don't. Although, RT and SA are handles that relate to their interests and their aspect. Tord is like the one with the handle that is different than everyone. Tbh, the handle I love best is mine. I mean come on; rhythmicTimeloop is pretty cool.]**
> 
> SA: Hey. How are you? Awake yet?  
>  SA: Landin better have not put you into too deep of a sleep  **[Damn you Page of Mind for being so strong in your Mind sharing things. -shakes fist-]**  
>  SA: damn it Landin  
>  SA: He did didn't he?  
>  SA: well great. How exactly am I going to get you up? Curse him for being so great at his mind skills…  
>  SA: Hmm…  
>  SA: i could somehow break a bit of the universe to temporarily get to your own game and wake you up but that could end up breaking everything in time and space  
>  SA: Oh fuck it  
>  SA: may as well  
>  SA: Hope you’re having a great sleep because I’m going to have to rudely awake you in about a few minutes  
>  SA: see ya
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist  [SA] ceased pestering mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --

The Mage of Space, Emily, closed her laptop and stood up.

“So, is he up?”

“No. I think Landin may have put him into too deep of a sleep.”

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“I’ll have to wake him up myself.” A grin began to spread on her face. “And you’re going to have to help me!”

“I have to do what now?!”

"Help me!" She placed her hand on Kyndal’s shoulder reassuringly. “Kyndal. You are a Knight of Time! You can help time travel me to their timeline and bring me back!”

He grabbed Emily’s hand and took it off of his shoulder.“Wouldn’t that break something in time and space, though? And why can’t you get Kelsey to help you?”

She laughed. “She’s probably busy right now dealing with the healing of timelines and merging them. It’s not easy.” She sighed. “Besides, she heals and you weaponize! She can't take me there! And also if anything happens, Kelsey can just heal it!”  **[She's got a point.]**

He sighed. “Well great for her…” He rolled his red pupiled, yellow eyes. “But Mages can get fucked over can’t they?”  **[By the way, all of my (fan)trolls have their pupils colored according to their blood color.]**

She rolled her eyes this time. “It’s just going to be real quick. He is the server player to Edd after all.”

Kyndal sighed. “Fine.” He raised his arms in the air and stretched. “Let’s just get this over with.” He held out his hand. Emily placed her laptop into her sylladex that held all of her items. Emily took Kyndal’s hand and he traveled them over to the timeline session of the Seer, Heir, Knight, and Mage.  **[Ya know, I try to write this story so that Eddheads that are non-Homestucks could possibly enjoy EWS but saying sylladex makes it way in instead of inventory. ...although it's easy to know some of the words used in Homestuck that I use here. Ya know, Google, dictionary.com, and other places are great help. Also, some of the words I use should be known for the age group this could target. Teens and older. But that just may be me talking about vocabulary being pretty easily known by the age of 15 or so. -says me, the girl who's in Advanced Composition where the vocab list is 20 every other week and it makes you want to cry because no one would ever use these words- Okay. I'm just rambling now... Oops.]  
**

They appeared next to a tall and golden tower. Emily looked through the window of the tower. Upon the bed lay a sleeping figure dressed in golden attire. They had black rimmed glasses and dark brown hair. “No... This is Edd’s tower.” She turned away from the window and looked to the other tower in the distance. She pointed at the other tower. “That must be his.”  **[Edd's dreamer outfit will be explained how it looks eventually when he wakes up on Prospit. I'll draw all of the dreamer outfits someday anyway. And I say they to keep it gender neutral even though it would be easily known that it was Edd sleeping in his tower but saying they was easier for me.]**

“Just hurry up.” Kyndal said, squinting his eyes. “It’s kind of bright here, you know. And I’m not use to Prospit anyway.”

“Don’t complain. We’ll be done soon.”

“I’m just saying. It’s bright as fuck here.”

“Oh shut up. And it makes me wonder if you got the swearing from Kelsey or she got it from you.”  **[It's like a trade of insults and swears between Kyndal and I. He had some decent ones but I had ones that included intensive vocabulary. Such a wonderful patron troll. Also, being shorter than me works great. Although, that has nothing to do with the language... Aha...]**

With hands held together, they flew to the other tower and reached it in a few minutes. Emily looked inside and was greeted to an empty tower. Emily frowned. “Where could he be?”

Kyndal looked to the grounds of Prospit, squinting. He noticed an orange speck among all the golden buildings and pure white Prospitans. Kyndal pointed towards the speck. "I think he's down there."

Emily looked away from tower's window and looked where Kyndal was pointing. She smiled. "Nice spotting there, Kyndal! Even though it's hard for you to see..." She grinned nervously.

Kyndal glared. "Just fucking get the Heir already."

Emily pouted. "Don’t be rude." Emily directed them where Matt was and quickly flew over to him in a few minutes time. She brought them to a stop, a few feet behind him. Murmurs went through the Prospitian crowd.

"Hey!" Emily said with a small smile. Matt jumped a little at the sudden voice behind him. He turned around to look at who had spoken to him. He stepped back a little at the sight of the grey skinned, yellow eyed and orange horned alien that was behind Emily that had a small scowl on his face.

"Quit staring. It's fucking rude, you know." Kyndal glared.  **[Kyndal you're rude.]**

"You talk..."

"Of course I fucking talk! And you've never seen another species before? Because you look like it."

"Well, actually..." Matt started but was interrupted by Emily.

"First, Kyndal. Stop." Emily looked from the corner of her vision at Kyndal. Kyndal rolled his eyes or at least tried to due to his squinting. Emily continued. "Second. Matt. We need you to wake up. The game needs to begin. Sburb, remember?" Excited murmurs sounded through the crowd at the mention of the game's name.

"That game I got? And how do you know me?"

"I'll explain another time but hearing the Prospitians' excitement, you better get to the game quick. A game needs to be won." Emily turned around. "Come on. We gotta get you back to your tower."

Murmurs of cheers went through the Prospitian crowd.  **[Murmurs would mean whispering which was poor word choice on my part that I'm too lazy now to think of changing.]**

Matt slowly raised himself into the air. "I'm coming."

Emily did a quick nod. "Good." She flew off with Matt flying several feet behind due to him still not getting the whole flying aspect.

They reached Matt's tower in a little over ten minutes. Matt stared in awe over his tower. "I didn't realize how big it was..."

"Yeah, yeah. The towers are huge. Just get the hell in bed and start the game." Kyndal said, annoyed from being in Prospit for so long.

Matt caught sight of the second tower from the corner of his eye. He looked over at the tower with interest. Matt pointed at the tower. "Who's in there?"

"Edd. Now get to bed." Emily said. She realized at what she said and let out a little chuckle. “Oh hey that rhymed!” She grabbed Matt by his sleeve and threw him through the window. He landed on the floor on his back with a thud due to being able to fly anywhere except in one's tower. **[I laugh at this part a lot. She just threw him in there without a second thought and also happened to make a rhyme before she did so. Aha~]**

Matt sat up and rubbed his back. "Owwww!"

"Sorry! Just, please sleep now! I'll help explain later!" Emily looked over at Kyndal. "We can go back now."

Kyndal let out a sigh of relief. Kyndal focused his Knight of Time abilities and began to travel them back.

"I'll pester you when I get back! Just hurry and please sleep now!" Emily said before they had completely disappeared, traveling back to their timeline. They appeared back in the hallway, in front of the door to Kyndal’s room. Kyndal let go of Emily’s hand.

"What now?"

"Well, I have to pester him to tell him what he needs to do and also Edd as well. I think he has what he needs all set up by now."

Emily turned around and headed down the hall. "Later, Kyndal! We'll find you if we need any time traveling help!"

Kyndal scoffed. "Don’t expect it any time soon!"

Emily chuckled. "We all know you like to help in some way!"

Kyndal muttered a curse under his breath.

"But you still care about us anyway, Kyndal!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

 

> ** [The song here is Unite  **Synchronization by Malcolm Brown from the Homestuck Volume 8 album. I love the song and I found it fitting for Edd's entry to the game. I actually have songs picked out for each of their entries and you'll hear them in due time. I think they're all Homestuck songs.]** **
> 
> \-- eddsWorld [EW] began pestering spacelyArtist [SA] at ??:?? --
> 
> EW: Sooooooo. What do i do now?  
>  EW: Hello?  
>  SA: Huh. Didn't expect you to pester me, Seer  
>  EW: Uhh, what?  
>  SA: nevermind. So. You got everything?  
>  EW: What's everything exactly?  
>  SA: Your card says so. What was the point of that card if you don't use it?  
>  SA: the only bad thing about the card is the message on the front of the card. It's weird and I don't know why it was written in the first place anyway...  
>  SA: Well. I understand why actually. Just not why it was necessary...  
>  EW: What's the point of the sylladex thing? Isn't that what arms are for?  **[Only Homestucks would understand. I had to put an arms joke in this story eventually. ARMS JOKES ARE MANDATORY TO MAKE WHEN TALKING ABOUT THE SYLLADEX. PERSONAL LAW. ...MOST OF THE TIME.]**  
>  SA: the sylladex? Well. It's not just for holding items. You'll see soon  
>  SA: You know what. I'm setting a memo up. This will be easier that way  
>  SA: talk again in a sec, Seer  
>  SA: ...I can't believe she actually got me into calling you guys that. But I admit. It's pretty cool and catchy to do titles
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] ceased pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --

Emily closed out of the window and opened the window to the board titled ‘THIS IS THE BOARD NAME. JUST GO WITH IT.’ which was actually first created by Kelsey. Such a wonderful and creative board name it is. Well, not really. The Sylph may be intellectual but coming up with creative names or anything that involved quick creative thinking on the spot was never her forte. Good thing she was the Hero of Time and not a Hero of Space. That would be hell upon her. 

Emily quickly sent out invites to the memo to Edd and Matt.

* * *

 

> CURRENT spacelyArtist [CSA] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board THIS IS THE BOARD NAME. JUST GO WITH IT.  **[That would totally be a name I'd make.]**
> 
> CSA: I really should get to making a board without Kelsey’s board names… As funny as this one’s is... We need a better one and I know she'll agree right away
> 
> CURRENT eddsWorld [CEW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.
> 
> CEW: That’s a umm, interesting name there...  
>  CSA: ...  
>  CSA: well I see you're here. Where is the other one? He better have woken up like I told him...
> 
> CURRENT mattLobster [CML] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.
> 
> CML: uhh... what's going on?  
>  CSA: Finally!  
>  CSA: now. Let's begin shall we?  
>  CEW: The game?  
>  CSA: What else would there be?  
>  CSA: now. Seer. You are the first to enter and are the first Client. Did you put that disc in?  
>  CEW: The one that says client? Yeah...  
>  CSA: Good. Heir. Put in the disc that says Server. You're the Seer's server player  
>  CML: what does of all of this mean?  
>  CSA: just put the disc in and I'll guide you through it

Matt, seated at his desk with his laptop in front of him, grabbed the game case that sat to the right of him on the desk. He opened it and took out the disc that read server. He placed the disc into the slot and the laptop began to read it.

A window popped up on screen that showed the logo to the game that continuously came apart and meld itself together while the word loading in all caps blinked below the logo.

After a few minutes, the window screen faded to black and was quickly replaced with a screen with different options and a cursor of the logo. The screen showed a familiar looking bedroom.

"Wait. Is this?" He took a few moments to figure out the controls of the game and quickly used the cursor to move around the room. His suspicion was answered. On screen, there was a young man sitting at his own desk with a laptop.

> CML: uhh. why do i see edd on the screen?  
>  CEW: Wait what? You see ME?  
>  CSA: Try turning around Seer

Edd did just that. He half turned his body around to look. He nearly fell out of his chair at the sight. "What the hell?!"

What was floating in the air above him was a Sburb logo that acted as the cursor about the size of a little bigger than the width of a small end table. **[Yeah. That's totally descriptive, Rc... Gdi...]**

> CEW: What is with that big floating house thing?!  
>  CSA: that's the Heir's cursor. He's your server after all  
>  CEW: What?!  
>  CSA: This is really difficult to explain all this at once. I'm trying to guide you through one thing at a time  
>  CSA: Heir. Put down the alchemiter, totem lathe, and cruxtruder from your screen. Should be in the bar at the top. The three machines. Put them around in his room since it's big enough for all the machines  
>  CML: okay?

Matt went to click on the machines from the icons bar at the top of the screen. He placed each item one at a time spaced a little bit out in the corner of his room, all close to each other.

> CEW: What are those?!  
>  CSA: Important items to help you enter the game  
>  CEW: Enter the game? Aren’t we playing it?  
>  CSA: sort of...  
>  CEW: Sort of…?!  
>  CSA: Heir quick. Drop something heavy on top of the cruxtruder  
>  CML: heavy? like what?  
>  CSA: anything! a desk or a safe or a bed, hell, even a fridge for all I care! ANYTHING JUST QUICKLY.  
>  CML: can i drop edd?  **[I like that part of the pesterlog. Aha~ And no, dropping someone on cold metal to open the hatch would not work. You'd probably break a few of their bones...]**  
>  CEW: You’re not dropping me on anything!  
>  CSA: The cursor can’t interact with the player  
>  CML: oh.  
>  CEW: Why was your first thought to drop ME?!  
>  CML: i don't know.  
>  CML: uhh. what about this?  
>  CSA: what is "this?" I can only talk to you. I can't see anything you do

Matt clicked on Edd’s bed and dragged it over to be above the cruxtruder. He let go and it dropped right on top of the Cruxtruder, opening the hatch. The bed fell to the floor immediately and left a huge indentation in floor. Amazingly, the bed landed on its side with only the legs of the frame broken. The mattress, blanket, and pillows were strewn across the floor, though.  **[For the record, I wasn't planning on getting the bed dropped but it became the only thing in my mind that I could think of.]**

A emerald green cruxite dowel popped up in the cylinder of the Cruxtruder and as well as a flashing circular kernelsprite the same emerald green popped out. A blank screen on the Cruxtruder flashed once. The flash appeared with four digits that instantly began to countdown from twenty-five minutes and ten seconds on screen.  **[I actually got the countdown of 25:10 from adding Edd's, Matt's, and Tom's birthdays that I translated into time. The digits of their birthdays became the digits of time. So, 10:28, 8:15, and 6:27. The amount of times I fucking calculated the times is way too many and even though I'm a Hero of Time, adding up all of the times made me sick. GOD DAMN IT, TIME. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT TO ADD AND SUBTRACT... ...okay. I'm being a bit dramatic but having to do it so many times drove me insane. Well, not completely insane but you get the point.]**

> CEW: MATT.  
>  CML: she said drop something.  
>  CEW: MY BED?!

Edd looked at the cruxtruder and noticed the countdown. "What?"

> CEW: Why is there a countdown on that thing?  
>  CSA: What's the time?  
>  CEW: 24 minutes. ...it's minutes , right?  
>  CSA: yes and better hurry then. That countdown counts for all of you. You all need as much time as possible to get in  
>  CML: what are we even playing?  
>  CSA: The game of the universe, basically  
>  CEW: The game... of the universe...?  
>  CSA: Yes. Now hurry!

A meow sounded behind Edd. He turned around and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Edd’s cat. The cat leaped up and landed on the table. It let out a little mew. Edd gently stroked the cat's back. It purred. "Hey, Ringo." Edd smiled. "I think I got myself into a bit of a mess." He sighed. "Again..." He looked over at the machines and then back to his computer.

He noticed the cursor from the corner of his vision. He looked at it to see that it was holding a pink and white card. The cursor placed it down on his desk. The card was punched with holes in different areas and it had a picture of a green glass on one side and varied in mixed colors on the back with an unreadable bunch of letters and numbers that equaled a code. But Edd didn’t know about that right now, did he?

Edd picked it up and looked at the front. "Huh..." He turned his attention to the computer.

> CSA: give the card to the Seer. It's for the totem lathe  
>  CML: um okay.  
>  CEW: What is this card for?  
>  CSA: Put it in the totem lathe’s slot with a dowel from the cruxtruder. Put the dowel now made into a totem onto the alchemiter’s little pedestal. But first you need to prototype something  
>  CEW: Prototype?  
>  CSA: the kernelsprite. It's the weird glowing and flashing green thing that popped out of the cruxtruder  
>  CEW: Well what do i do for it?  
>  CSA: At least one of the items have to be alive or once living  
>  CEW: What do i DO?!  
>  CSA: just throw something in!  
>  CEW: Like what?!

At that moment, a whoosh sounded behind Edd. He quickly stood up from his seat and turned around to see what happened. He saw that the kernelsprite looked completely different. Ringo had jumped into the kernelsprite. "Ringo...?"  **[It was always the plan to have Edd's cat, Ringo, be his first prototyping and that it happens with him just jumping in. I don't know about you, but being a cat and seeing a big bright and green ball of light just floating there sounds kinda interesting. And you know what a first prototyping means, it means that the appearance and abilities of the first prototpying go to the White King and Queen as well as the Black King and Queen. At least none of them are that dangerous of prototpyings. Aha. Well, you can't think too small of things...]**

> CEW: My cat just jumped into that thing...  
>  CSA: Your cat will be fine. At least the first prototype is done. Just continue with the game. Everything will be fine  
>  CSA: trust me...  
>  CEW: Ummm... Okay...  
>  CSA: Now. Do as I've said and get the totem for the alchemiter. It's time you've entered the game  
>  CSA: and Heir. Go and pester rhythmicTimeloop. She'll help you with the next part of the game. I'm sure RT is talking to Tom right now in a memo probably and she needs to set up the next course of action  
>  CML: well alright. i guess...  
>  CEW: So, just do what you said?  
>  CSA: Yes. But hurry. What is the countdown at?

Edd looked over at the cruxtruder.

The countdown was now at fourteen minutes and twenty-five seconds.

> CEW: Uhh, 14 minutes and 25 seconds...  
>  CSA: shit. We've been stalling this. Hurry. We can get more done once you're in  
>  CEW: Alright...

Edd quickly went over to the totem lathe and placed the dowel he had grabbed earlier. He put the card in the slot and the machine quickly reshaped the dowel into a dowel with multiple curves in its sides. He picked it up and went over to the computer to see what to do next.

> CSA: Take the dowel and place it on the alchemiter after you got it shaped  
>  CSA: i never really understood your artifact completely… What does it really mean…? I don’t know…

Edd quickly went over to the alchemiter and placed the totem onto the alchemiter’s pedestal. The alchemiter took a moment to read the totem with its laser. An emerald green box with a handle appeared on the alchemiter. Edd cautiously reached over and opened the box. Inside was a glass with some kind of drinkable liquid inside.  **[The reasoning behind this artifact has confused me on how to put it into words. I see the imagery and the explanation in my mind yet, I can't seem to find the words. Although, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. And by the way, I THINK I'm sticking to the artifact relating to a symbol of departure for EWS like it is in Homestuck. (Explained by Andrew Hussie himself. Just look on the Wikia and it'll lead you to a post.)]**

Edd looked at the contents of the green glass with concern. “What is this?” He went back to the computer to look at the chat.

> CSA: Now what do you do with a glass filled with something to drink?  
>  CSA: how does it represent a send off?  
>  CSA: Still don’t understand how it works for a seer of heart but maybe it’s like a drink of a send off to all?  
>  CSA: i don’t know… Pretty sure Kelsey might know though being a guidesprite before and all that…  **[Fun fact: I know, I just don't know how to explain it.]**  
>  CSA: Do it fast though  
>  CSA: good luck and hope you survive  
>  CSA: You can leave this memo for now  
>  CSA: see ya  
>  CEW: Alright...
> 
> CURRENT eddsWorld [CEW] ceased pestering on the memo.

Edd looked over at the cruxtruder that continued to countdown. The countdown read thirteen minutes. He looked at the glass and gulped. "Well, hope it doesn't kill me." Edd held the glass up to his mouth and quickly drank the liquid inside. The moment he finished it, he grimaced. "Bleh." He looked at the glass. "Maybe it's like..." He raised his arm with glass in hand, and threw the glass to the ground. Before it hit the ground, the glass glowed brightly of the color emerald green. The glass disintegrated into nothing the moment it hit the ground. His room began to shake and became engulfed in a bright white glow. "What the hell?" The space all around and himself turn to white and everything around him, including himself, disappeared.

* * *

Edd opened his eyes, realizing he had them closed at some time. He noticed a bright white light was shining through his window. _The room seems brighter than usual…_ He took a turn around from where he stood, observing the surroundings of his room. _Everything looks fine, well, besides the big machines but yeah, everything looks fine._ The cruxtruder’s countdown was still flashing but the time was stopped at twelve minutes and seven seconds. He looked up. “Holy shit.” The ceiling to his room was gone and in shone so much of the bright white light that came in from the window. He turned on his heel and ran for his door. He swung the door open wide. He nearly fell back from the sight. “Where am I…?”

**[The song here is called Picture Book from the Professor Layton and the Unwound Future OST. By the way, Unwound Future is the best name ever out of the entire American release series. The only one. Seriously, Level-5? Diabolical Box, Miracle Mask, and Last Specter? Really? And I chose this song because I feel like it gave the certain feeling I was looking for of the Land of Art and Security. The song makes the place seem gentle and innocent. It's a gentle and simple looking land with lots of bright colors that are given a gentle look with the white mist going around with the bright light shining down. It's meant to make you feel safe in that land. Although, the land itself isn't safe at all. It's meant to give you a false sense of security. But the land, along with the music, makes you think it's safe. Aha~ (Not going to explain the entirety of the land just yet. I'll leave that up for later chapters.) Also, I just love the song. It's so simple and beautiful and the minigame the music comes from in Unwound Future is absolutely beautiful~ Every time I listen to a Professor Layton song, it just gives me a whole nostalgia of feelings. Okay. I'm rambling again. Oops.]**

The sight of the land before him was filled with many buildings, paths, and rolling hills and slopes of various bright colors. The land was shining in the same bright white light as stated previously. The land was dusted slightly with a white sparkle-like dust here and there that went through the land and through the bright blue sky.

He stepped onto the floor of the house’s hallway. Or well, what was here of the house at least. The floor connected to another room on his right. The floor extended a few feet past the edges of the walls and stopped with jagged ends on them, showing that they had been torn from its other parts of the house.

His cellphone signaled a ping from his jacket’s pocket. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. A red dot was marked on the corner of a yellow and smiling icon that was labeled: Pesterchum. He tapped on the icon and the yellow and black window popped on the screen, filling his screen with a list of usernames. The username rhythmicTimeloop was flashing. He tapped on the name and a tab opened on the program to a private chat.

**[The song here is Mysterious Girl from Professor Layton and the Curious Village. I love the song a lot and I wanted a Professor Layton song that was relating to me. And Mysterious Girl worked wonderfully~ I feel like it related to me in different aspects. It works for my own self. It works for my character. And it fits into my own land actually. The Land of Records and Flow. I'll explain the land another day. This song is meant to make you feel like there's something not exactly right going on here. The title is Mysterious Girl, meant to make you think who exactly is this girl that we already know who she is. And as the song goes on, if you continue to listen to it, you feel a bit of concern to what's going on. Those who know what Sburb entails, you already can tell what's going to possibly happen. And if you're a non-Homestuck and happen to not know a single thing that happens, then you know that something wrong is going to happen (considering what RT/myself is saying) but you don't know what. But you already know that Sburb is not just a game. I think I typed enough here...]**

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: Hello, Seer of Heart, Edd Gould.  
>  RT: You have arrived to your destination of the Land of Art and Security; abbreviated to LOAAS for your convenience. And may this be said now and put down in the records, AAS in LOAAS is pronounced as “AS” as to not cause any confusion whatsoever.  
>  RT: Any questions you may have, you may pester me at rhythmicTimeloop or my moirail, Emily, at spacelyArtist. Although, your guidesprite will be of better help to you. That is what they are there for, after all.  
>  RT: And allow me the pleasure to be the first to cordially say:  
>  RT: “Welcome to the game of the universe: Sburb.”  
>  RT: Play, have fun, and survive...  
>  RT: Best of luck to you, knower of souls...
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] ceased pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --
> 
> **[The way I typed this was meant to show how I like to write and give entail as to how I like to actually act. I love riddles and puzzles so the way I type and speak would show how a bit of wisdom type of look and mature like. The way I typed this reminds me of an invitation to a very high tail and formal like event. And knower of souls was just meant to be another way of saying Seer of Heart because being a Seer means to know and being a Hero of Heart means to be a hero of souls and emotions.]**

**\-- Rc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL.  
> ...FOR NOW YEA.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. Totally a thing that'll continue from now on.  
> I don't know how much I'll update this or how fast after a chapter upd8, will I put commentary up.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
